


i'm standing where the lightning strikes [this doesn't happen twice]

by softlikethesunset



Series: everlark stuff i wrote bc i miss them [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Songfic, everlark is adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: a songfic in which katniss reflects on the love her and peeta share.song credit: once in a lifetime by landon austinsuzanne collins owns thg, not me :)
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: everlark stuff i wrote bc i miss them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	i'm standing where the lightning strikes [this doesn't happen twice]

_ A summer rain is passing over _

_ And it feels like a dream _

The rain drizzles lightly on the windowpane Katniss is staring out of. It’s nearly dusk and Peeta is due to come home any moment.

She supposes that later that night, he’ll bake some cookies, and they’ll eat them while they’re still warm, the chocolate oozing down their fingers.

A serene night with the one she loves.

_ I could run and look for shelter _

_ But you hold onto me _

The rain gets heavier, and the glass shakes in the windows of their bedroom.

Katniss wakes with a start when lightning strikes, trembling, itching to get up and close the curtains.

But Peeta wraps his arms around her, humming, and she feels herself melt into his embrace.

The curtains can close themselves, she thinks.

_ I’m under your skies _

_ I’m caught in your eyes _

Peeta’s eyes are one of Katniss’s favorite things.

It started in the weeks before the Quell, when she broke her foot and they worked on the plant book together.

Even now, years after the end of the rebellion, his blue, sky-like eyes keep her grounded every time she feels herself slipping into the dark.

When they fill with storms, she tries to console him as best as she can, keeping her gaze locked onto his.

Katniss’s eyes are the only things that keep Peeta grounded, too.

_ Don’t you know you stop the room _

_ And all that I can see is you _

Whenever Katniss walks into the bakery, the bell jingling behind her, Peeta always stops what he’s doing to greet her at the door.

She chides him every time, (“Peeta, you have customers”) but the people inside always smile.

“Young love”, they say, wiping pretend tears from their eyes.

“It’s very sweet, dears, don’t worry.” An old woman says as she accepts a loaf of bread from Peeta.

Peeta thanks her and kisses Katniss on the cheek, loud and overdramatic.

The woman laughs before leaving, promising to come back another time.

Katniss doesn’t complain about Peeta’s greetings after that.

_ I’m standing where the lightning strikes _

_ I know this doesn’t happen twice _

On the days Peeta runs late at the bakery, Katniss turns in for bed early.

She sleeps peacefully for an hour most times, but always wakes up in a cold sweat.

The lightning tree flashes before her eyes, Peeta’s desperate shouts echoing through her memory.

The reaping haunts her dreams. That was one of the scariest moments of her life, having to go back into the arena for a second time with Peeta.

It was terrifying.

_ You must be my once in a lifetime _

On the eve of her wedding day, Katniss is interviewed by a reporter from the Capitol. 

The reporter asks her about her soon-to-be-husband, and Katniss’s cheeks are red as she recounts the day they got engaged.

“You only ever love someone this much once in a lifetime.” Peeta had told her. “You’re it, Katniss. You’re my once in a lifetime.”

Tears dripped down Katniss’s face when she accepted his proposal, fingers shaking when he slipped on the ring.

_ There’s so much that I have told you _

_ But it’s all in my head _

When Peeta has one of his episodes, he locks himself in his art studio for three hours. 

From where she is crouched in the kitchen, Katniss hears glass smashing and frustrating screams coming from the room.

Eventually, she pushes the door open, faltering when she sees her boyfriend huddled in a corner. 

“Peeta?” She whispers, putting her hand on his knee. 

Peeta looks up at her through red-rimmed eyes, his hands shaking, his eyes stormy. “I’m sorry, Katniss.” He whispers, and Katniss breaks inside.

“It’s okay, Peeta.” She tells him. “Whatever you saw- it was just in your head.”

“I hate being like this, Katniss.” He tells her. “I can’t stand it. I feel so ashamed.”

“Oh, Peeta,” Katniss rubs some paint out of Peeta’s hair. “It’s alright. You’ve fought so much and so hard, there’s no reason for you to be ashamed.”

“You’re the only person I can talk to about this, y'know. ” He’s rambling now, but Katniss doesn’t care. “I could never talk to my mother about this if she was alive. She’d just beat me and tell me to toughen up.”

Katniss wraps her arm around his shoulders, and tries not to cry as she consoles the boy.

_ Ask me anything you want to _

_ Cause the answer is yes _

Peeta had doubts about running away with Katniss.

He didn’t know where they would go without being caught, or how they would get food, or how they would last without a roof over their heads.

He’d follow Katniss to the ends of the earth, though.

So when she asked if he’d leave it all behind, escape to the woods, he said yes.

_ I’ll spend my whole life _

_ Just being caught up in your eyes _

Peeta’s eyes are blue, like the sky.

The sun is setting.

Peeta’s hands are knobbly and his breathing shallow, and Katniss cannot believe he has made it this long.

He is gone by the time the darkness tinges the meadow.

_ So before the storm has passed _

_ I just want to ask _

_ Can we make this moment last _

“I wish I could freeze this moment forever.” Peeta says one day, out of the blue whilst him and Katniss are sitting in his art studio. He had woken her that morning and said he was in the mood to paint something beautiful.

Naturally, he was painting Katniss.

“I’d allow it.” Katniss says, thinking of another time, another place, where their situation was a lot less domestic and a lot more desperate.

“You would?”

“Yep.”

_ You must be my once in a lifetime _

Once in a lifetime love is a rare and beautiful thing, and Katniss holds onto it for as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> when i heard this song for the first time i just knew it was katniss and peeta's song <3


End file.
